Poems from the bottom of my Hearts
by Einsamer Ritter
Summary: Poems that are about Doctor Who wether it be obvious or not. This is just me venting but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I need to get back  
To him before he forgets  
The times are changing  
And are written  
Among the stars of the fallen warriors  
Of history pages  
And strange stages  
To those who know what to stand for  
Have you known it was for good  
Even though you may not have a song  
Make one up it can't be wrong  
Shout it cross the universe  
At the top of your lung  
If its off key it doesn't matter  
It needs to be sung  
Above the worlds clatter  
I need to get back


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick_

_Tock_

_life is but a clock_

_The end grows ever closer_

_the time when they won't return_

_when they will fad to the edge of history_

_looms over the horizon_

_order becomes chaos_

_Light becomes dark_

_the day becomes the night_

_the rise becomes the fall_

_all people know they will fall_

_the only question is when _

_tick tock _

_tick tock_

_"crack"_


	3. Chapter 3

The tears of a Time Lord

so precious and rare

Take ages to drop

This life was not fair.

The lonely Angel

of Flesh and Bone

his hearts saw to much

Must turn to stone.

A machine for Time

a Box full of Space

'The Laws became mine'

Yet marked his days.

He cannot resist

Sad Man in a box

a moment he missed

Four taps, then Four knocks.

A creature in snow

The Golden Glow

A whisper at last -

I don't want to go...


	4. Chapter 4

The real Doctor exists. He is in the form of a young man and I once loved him more than anything in the world. Until I saw more of the world and learned how much he held on his back - how far I must have pushed. How little I knew of the real world, I was such a foolish girl. I saw the world and it saw me. It hit me, it hurt me, it left scars - it woke me up to a darker world.

_Once upon a time I was a little girl. Little girls grow up and climb steps on the ladder of life. This little girl ran up and tumbled back down. But I have learned and I am learning and I know there are people in this world. Real people with real thoughts and genuine interest in the world and protecting others. I fight for those people. I will reach the **** end so I can stand with them and fix broken pieces in places others won't dare go.  
_  
The real Doctor exists and he's in me. And he's in the form of a young man I once loved. The young man who I gave everything to, and took everything from. The young man who will fall apart over and over just to try to help - just to find love. And I still love that young man for that very reason. If everything else is gone, when every memory of love erases, I will always be in love with that intense need in him to discover and to learn and to help and love as many people as possible.

The real Doctor exists and he's in her - the girl who slit her arm "up the street" and got more stitches than I could count. The girl who a few weeks later was smiling and talking about her upcoming concert and trip to Mexico. To her - and to the other girl who got taken advantage of for two years while her foster mom turned her head. How that girl kept going to school and learning. How she covered her heavily scarred legs and smiled at you at dinner. How she wrote you secret notes when no one was looking. And that woman who had heard of it all. Didn't matter if those blue eyes were watering from tears of laughter or sadness ...

they made you feel.

He's in all of us.

The Doctor is a savior, a learner, a fighter.

The Doctor is a phoenix, a champion.

You are the Doctor, love. And you are everything you need to be.


	5. Chapter 5

today I had another encounter with -that thing-

the one fueled by rage, torment and despair

the lost one that never loses,

the one desired to be consigned to oblivion,

yet is never truly forgotten.

all the emotions, bottled up,

burning up inside of me,

words unspoken

thoughts unuttered

echoing in the void

singed by the flames of the surrounding fires

fed with the dark emotions of misfortune,

tormented by every personal failure,

despaired at each broken promise

he's the one that screams, SCREAMS, **SCREAMS!**

The Valeyard inside me...


End file.
